Populations ingesting a high fiber content in their diet are reputed to have a lower incidence of cholesterol cholelithiasis. Consequently, we measured gallbladder bile lipid composition and bile acid composition in 5 normal humans after ingestion of a low bran diet and again after ingestion of an otherwise identical high bran diet to determine the effects of dietary fiber on bile composition.